


Morning Dew

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cherry Tree (RWBY), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn Without Plot, Potential OOC-ness, Trans Scarlet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet would never allow themselves to be caught sleeping in past Sun and Neptune, so the only solution Sage could make sense of was that something must be very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lolicraft in response to their post: http://lolicraft.tumblr.com/post/133680675188/sorry-for-nsfw-but-hear-me-out
> 
> Notes to keep in mind:  
> -Scarlet is a trans man identifies as nonbinary, and uses they/them pronouns.  
> -Scarlet has been on hormones for a few months during this story; in response, their sex drive has increased and their clitoris has grown.  
> -The author is, themselves, a nonbinary individual who uses they/them pronouns, however, if something seems wrong then please feel free to inform me.  
> -Story not beta read.

“Dude, if _Scarlet_ is the one who makes us late…” Sun started as he hopped on one foot, practically tripping over himself as he tried to slide one of his signature black and yellow sneakers on. The entirety of Team SSSN had woken up especially early today, after all, it was the start of the Vytal tournament. Their match didn’t start until later in the afternoon but Sun and Neptune had wanted to see the RWBY girls fight, while Scarlet mentioned getting an upper hand on the competition.

“Seriously, it's always: ‘you two idiots are gonna make me late’ or ‘you two were just born to get on my nerves’.” Neptune echoed from in front of a small mirror, slightly mocking his team mate’s accent as he hastily tried to adjust his goggles; he was still half asleep which didn’t make the task any easier. “Hey Sage, wanna help us out here?” Neptune asked, a split second before Sun’s back collided with his own and they fell to the ground in an unceremoniously tangled mess.

Between curses and ‘get offs’, Sage quietly strode past them towards the bedroom portion of their room. The room they had been granted as part of the tournament and courtesy of Beacon was more akin to an apartment; it had a small living room area, a kitchenette (which they admittedly hadn't even touched yet), two bathrooms, and of course, two bedrooms. Sun and Neptune had demanded to ‘bunk’ together which Sage and Scarlet were happy to oblige with...it was much quieter for the latter.

Sage hadn't given much thought to Scarlet’s whereabouts this morning, considering they usually dressed and got ready separately but this morning had been unusually quiet. SSSN’s morning were usually loud and obnoxious if only because Sun and Neptune were always in a rush from being late or someone was needlessly antagonizing Scarlet. Scarlet’s appearance was also particularly important to them, and the process could sometimes be a long one, but their shared bathroom was still empty. And Scarlet would never allow themselves to be caught sleeping in past Sun and Neptune so the only solution Sage could make sense of was that something must be very wrong.

He reached their shared bedroom door, which he now realized had been locked from the inside, and knocked. He said nothing, waiting for a reply that never came. So, Sage knocked again, “Scarlet, open the door. I know you're awake.”

“Go away.” came the voice from the other side.

“Unlock the door and let me in.” Sage replied, calm as ever.

There was a moment of silence, then a rustling of fabrics - perhaps the covers of the bed, then the padding of feet against carpet. Quickly the door unlatched and Sage could hear Scarlet rushing back to the bed. As a result, he waited a few moments before entering just to be safe.

“What do you want?” they asked, tone tinged with a slight anger. The dark covers of their bed were drawn up under their chin and their back was to him, reddish-black hair clouding their face. Sage looked around their shared room and found nothing out of the ordinary, just that Scarlet’s regular white shirt and gray pants were missing...meaning they were likely wearing them. Their crimson jacket was thrown over a chair with their boots positioned around the base of it; they'd been in the middle of getting ready but something appeared to make them stop.

Coming over and squatting down to eye-level, Sage could see Scarlet’s cheeks were flushed a warm pink...their breathing a little heavy. “Tell me what's wrong.” His tone was demanding but his volume soft. If he knew his other troublesome teammates, they were probably trying to eavesdrop at the door if they hadn't already left. When Scarlet continued to avoid his gaze, Sage spoke again, “Are you sick? If you are, we'd understand and wouldn't expect you to fight.” Sage reached up to brush their hair over only the slightest amount and put his hand to their forehead. “You do feel warm...”

“I'm not sick, okay? Just...leave me alone.” they growled, turning over. The action was awkward-looking for some reason although Sage couldn’t say why for sure. “Our match isn't until this afternoon so I can stay here for awhile. It's those two who want to watch the other fights, not me.”

Sage gave a small smile, “Really? And here I was thinking you wanted to get all the information you could on the other fighters.”

“Sh-shut up…” they whispered as Sage came around to the other side of bed. Their hair had now fallen away from their face, revealing both eyes...which still refused to look at him.

“I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong.” Sage stated as he stood up and crossed his arms. He was a patient man, it was practically in his name. He didn't care how long it might take; if something was bothering Scarlet, he needed to know. Then again, if this was what he thought it was, he could just mess with them until they told the truth, “Or maybe I can guess what’s wrong...if I pulled the covers down, would I find out?” If Scarlet wasn't sick and the door was locked, they'd been in here masturbating...just like the last time this happened.

“Don’t you dare!” Scarlet warned, reaching up to grab onto the blanket tighter.

“Oh, so I was right. Well, Sun and Neptune are gone now and it’s just us, but, you said you wanted to be alone so I guess I can just leave you this way...” he hinted, sliding a hand over the outline of Scarlet’s legs beneath the covers as he headed towards the door.

“W-wait! You sure they’re gone?” they asked, waiting for Sage confirmation. When he nodded his head, Scarlet gave a tiny sigh and brought the back of their hand up around their mouth, “It’s just...my hormones are making me…” Scarlet trailed off, looking down at themselves but shifted their gaze all too quickly. Their face was even more flushed now, a rosy color bloomed over their cheeks so brightly that it put the dyed red of their hair to shame. Sage knew he shouldn't been thinking about it but it was hard to ignore just how cute Scarlet looked like this...even if his partner would kill him for thinking that.

“Do you want me to help you?”

Scarlet shivered, the back of their hand still covering their mouth. They squeezed their eyes shut and nodded, “Yes. I want...I want you to…” their body was shuddering as they spoke, unable to finish whatever it was they'd tried to say. 

Sage walked back over and pulled the covers back, despite Scarlet's one-handed death grip on them, and climbed onto the fair-sized bed. Like he'd thought earlier, Scarlet was dressed only in their shirt, the outline of their white binder visible against the fabric, and their gray pants were unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down just enough for Scarlet to slip their fingers through. Sage made a motion for the binder after they'd pulled their shirt off but Scarlet fervently shook their head, drawing their hands up on impulse. Sage pulled his hand back, “Scarlet, you need to be able to breathe.” Scarlet grumbled a bit at his request but sat up just enough for Sage to help them loosen the Velcro binding along the side and discard it onto the floor.

Laying back down, they tried to remain perfectly still albeit the slight shudders they tried to conceal as Sage removed his white coat. Slowly, Scarlet reached down and grabbed the top of theirs pants, lifted their hips slightly, and begin to push both pants and underwear down. Halfway, Sage intercepted and pulled them off, carefully discarding them to the floor, too. 

Turning back, Sage traced the outlines of his partner’s body; thin, lithe body with the slightest hint of muscle from training and narrow hips...small breasts, baby-pink buds that he longed to taste, to catch between his teeth, to suck and bite until they stood painfully erect. Scarlet could only give little noises of pleasure in response, an overwhelming sense of relaxation coursing through their being as familiar hands their way across bruises and scars, both old and new, and pressed against all the right spots. It wasn't something Sage really had to try at though; they were partners, training and romantically so, meaning he knew practically every inch of Scarlet’s body by now and vice versa.

In fact, both had done well enough to conceal their relationship altogether. Not even Sun and Neptune were aware of it. Most people assumed they were old friends or were extreme introverts who kept to themselves...that sat just fine with them. Both enjoyed their privacy in a normal sense so it only made things that much easier when they needed to be alone like this.

Scarlet looked up at him with unintentionally sultry eyes, their heavy breathing hitching in their throat; their small, pale hands lay parallel beside their head. It took a moment of preparation, but Scarlet lifted their legs up towards their chest, bending them at the knee as they did so. Gripping their knees lightly, Sage pulled them apart and spread Scarlet open.

Their sex was a light-pink, the sensitive folds were puffy with need and the soaked entrance was practically threatening to drip tiny drops of slick onto the covers. Their clit was swollen, engorged with blood and peeled back to stand erect; a slightly darker pink color in comparison. He couldn't help it, he smirked, Scarlet _had_ been masturbating before he'd come in.

“Stop staring…” Scarlet moaned, bringing Sage out of his reverie.

The green-haired hunter was beginning to feel heat on his own face but it was so hard to resist, “Can't help it, Scar, your pussy is really cute.” Scarlet moaned at his words, mustering something that vaguely sounded like shut up while he chuckled a bit.

“Tell me what's okay.” Sage reminded, positioning Scarlet's legs where he wanted them so he could slide in-between them. 

“Ah...anything...just...ah, please make me cum. F-finger me, eat me, I don't care…” Their hands grasped the bed covers near the pillow in a white-knuckled grasp as Sage moved their legs over his shoulders, making light, nipping kisses along the inside of their left thigh. Sage had wanted to leave bite marks and bruises here before, the flesh was soft and unmarked despite their rigorous hunter training throughout the years, but this was also where Scarlet took their hormone shot and he didn't want to increase a risk of infection. He usually settled for their neck where that helpful black bandanna would hide the fierce, red abrasions.

Sage caught a particular piece of flesh with his teeth, a sharp pinch, causing Scarlet to yelp. “No, come on…” they breathed out, moving their arms to lay them across their face and cover their eyes; Scarlet’s voice was dangerously close to hitting its original octave, something only heard when they screamed.

“Be patient.” Sage seemed to order, moving closer so that his breath became an almost welcome torture between Scarlet’s inner thighs. His tongue traced the outer lips first then he pulled apart the warmth of their inner labia, flattening out his tongue and lapping over the folds. 

Scarlet’s voice squeaked as they gave a quiet moan. Tiny moans followed the ripples of pleasure that ran through them as Sage continued to work them open with his mouth. 

Sage pulled back, staying just close enough to tease, “You're so quiet today. I know you can be louder than this, I've heard you.” He reached back in to give a slow tortuous lick, carefully brushing their clit with his nose as he pulled away. “Come on Scar, let me hear you. I might have to stop if I can't tell you like it.”

“No, don't stop!” They pleaded in a high-pitched whine, pitifully thrusting their hips up in an attempt to grind against Sage’s mouth which was much farther away than it needed to be. “It's just...it's hard to think straight when you're licking me!” Sage couldn't help but wonder just how close Scarlet had gotten before he'd come in; they seemed like they were about to explode.

Sage leaned back in only to be met with Scarlet’s pale legs snapping closed behind his head, and their hips jerked up to push against his mouth all in one swift motion. It did little to deter him, just encouraged him to find his partner's wet entrance and slip his tongue inside. Scarlet bucked him against, the intrusion of the slippery organ nearly driving them insane. They squirmed against the gentle tongue-fucking their partner was giving them as they quickly found an odd but workable rhythm together.

“Please...Sage…it feels so good...” Scarlet breathed, doing their best to grab onto anything that wasn't Sage’s hair lest they rip a chunk of it out. They could feel Sage smile against them as he removed his tongue, re-kissing the swollen lips of Scarlet’s pussy then gently nibbling at the naked flesh.

Sage separated then only for a moment to breathe, using his strength to unlock the vice grip Scarlet’s legs had around his neck as he did so. Scarlet could hear Sage’s own deep breathing, watched him snake his tongue out to lick his lips along with the mess Scarlet had made on his face before re-gripping their legs under the knee and yanking them apart before finally attacking their clit.

Scarlet swore their eyes must have rolled back into their head then. Sage’s mouth, warm and wet, had engulfed their clit, using his tongue to gently lap against the overly-sensitive organ. 

“Oh god…!” Scarlet hassled out, proving any more attempts at being quiet were futile; if Sun and Neptune had still been here, they'd be getting an earful of sloppy sex noises. Sage knew this is what Scarlet had been seeking all along and couldn't help smiling to himself again. He loved doing this to Scarlet but it wasn't about having power or control over the other hunter...he just generally loved seeing them this way - soaking wet and ready to cum.

Lightly, Sage ran his teeth over the button, making Scarlet give a different moan, one that was mixed with pleasure and a little uncertainty. “D-don't bite!” they cried, not that Sage had been planning to do it anyways. Instead, he went back to savoring Scarlet’s engorged clitty, gingerly twisting his tongue in circles around it. Sage pulled back slowly to pepper their sweet spot with small kisses before licking the tiny head. Scarlet continued to shiver until they jerked violently when Sage swallowed the engorged length again.

Scarlet could feel the familiar light-headedness beginning to take hold, trying to hold on for just a little bit more. Truthfully they craved this intimacy but rarely got the chance to ask for it in between missions and their other troublesome teammates popping in and out at in convenient times . Oh God, it felt amazing to get licked like this, much better than anything their own calloused fingers could do. Scarlet couldn't help but give another loud moan at that thought, quickly trying to push away all ideas of Sage watching them masturbate before they came too quickly. 

Their partner responded to their moan by jamming a finger into their slick, opened hole which made them cry out in delight, a second one joining it almost instantly when he realized just how open they were. Scarlet almost wanted to curse as their body fought whether to buck against the mouth that trapped their clit or the fingers slipping in and out in a torturous, come-hither motion, that curled up right against that wonderful spot. It was an odd dance as their body fought for both, Sage’s free hand coming to rest on their slender hips to stop their gyrations. Before Scarlet could even muster a proper protest, they could feel something rushing out.

It wasn't cum, couldn't have been because they were still right on the edge but…oh no… “I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!” Scarlet tried to close their legs by rolling over but Sage held their left leg as he reached up to wipe away the milky white liquid that had spritzed his chin.

“It's alright, Scarlet. It's just your body being honest where your mouth isn't.” He prodded, teasing with another smile; the redness of Scarlet’s face was almost too much for him to take at this point. Scarlet had only ever squirted once, and like this time, it had been an accident. Too much had hit than spot inside them without giving them a proper release; Sage was determined to fix all that, he noted mentally, raising his index finger to his mouth and cleaning it.

“If you’re gonna waste time talking, at least make your mouth useful.” Scarlet said, narrowing their eyes and raising up onto their elbows. They were so close it was ridiculous at this point, and honestly, Sage had done nothing but teased the hell out of them...it was becoming irritating. 

“Oh I see…” Sage chuckled, going back down on them, “Not gonna squirt again, are you?”

Scarlet growled a little, a not-so deep rumble in their throat as they ground themselves further against Sage’s mouth in an attempt to shut him up. “Come on, use your tongue…” Almost instantly, they could feel the fleshy organ reach out and search for their entrance, pushing inside with ease. Scarlet pushed their groin downward as much as possible, trying to take Sage’s tongue inside as deep as they could, and softly put a reassuring hand on the back of Sage’s head. Normally, Scarlet tried not to give too many ‘orders’ if Sage was already willing to eat them out but he always listened so… “Sage, please...rub my clit.”

They didn't have to wait long as Sage’s left hand snaked its way up and over, using the pad of his thumb to massage their clitty, a sensual up and down motion that made a breath hitch in their throat. A little mantra of yes’s escaped from Scarlet’s mouth in tiny whispers, their free hand rising up to their mouth, “Ah...I'm gonna...!”

Scarlet shuddered then, the muscles of their pussy tightened up around the tongue still squirming inside, trying to milk it of a release just like they would a dick. A warm gush of clear cum flooded out, hitting Sage’s tongue as he lapped every bit of it up, cocking his eyes up to Scarlet. Scarlet’s eyes were closed, face red from exhaustion and overstimulation with a tiny trail of drool near the corner of their mouth; their body continued to hassle with every breath, chest caving in and ballooning back out in an almost unnatural way. 

Sage sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to get rid of any leftover slick, a somewhat perverse smile stretched across his face from knowing he'd been the one to do this to Scarlet. How badly he wanted to embarrass them, to say he'd reduced Scarlet to a literal puddle from just his tongue while they lay gasping for breath, opened up and thoroughly used. His own erection was straining against his pants but this hadn't been for him, it was for Scarlet’s sake.

Still struggling for breath, Scarlet opened their eyes and looked up at him, whimpering slightly, still reveling in and riding the powerful aftermath of a much needed orgasm. 

Sage could easily ask them just how it felt but it was plain to see Scarlet enjoyed this. “You know we need to get ready or we’ll be late.” He leaned over and forward to reach Scarlet's lips, catching them in a chaste kiss since anything else would have been too much. He pulled back, watching Scarlet lick their lips, tasting themselves, as he climbed off the bed to retrieve his coat.

“I will...I just can't feel my legs right now…” Scarlet admitted, shuddering again; these after orgasm moments seemed to last forever sometimes...not that they were complaining. “Are you sure you don't want me to-?”

“Just get dressed, Scar.” He interrupted quickly but fondly, sliding his arms back into his white coat, ruffling the fabric by the collar to make sure it was on correctly. He could hear Scarlet give a little groan from behind him, apparently upset they couldn't return the favor currently; a thought that reminded him he needed to calm down before he dared go outside. “Let me help you with your binder, it doesn't need to be too tight.” he figured he might hear Scarlet complain about this action but they were silent, instead, putting their pants and underwear back on and moving to stand by the mirror with said object in hand.

Scarlet slipped the garment over their head with ease, looking over their shoulder for Sage after they'd finished adjusting it. Scarlet stood still as Sage pulled the Velcro laced straps under their arm, asking how the tightness felt as he did so. Scarlet couldn't help but smile as they looked in the mirror’s reflection...things were far from perfect in this world, but in this moment, everything just seemed right...Dust, that was lame, they mentally noted with a laugh.

~*~

“Geez, you two are late. What's the holdup?” Sun reprimanded, as the two remaining members rejoined the party.

“We’re hardly late, and it isn't time for our match yet. Relax.” Scarlet shot back, crossing their arms yet somehow keeping their jacket from slipping off their shoulders. There was no way Sun or Neptune could have known what they’d had been up to...if so, they'd never hear the end of it from these childish idiots.

“Whatever, look, just be cool. You two can do your weird introvert thing later, we’re gonna go find RWBY and-”

“We’re going to find seats for the fight.” Scarlet informed, interrupting Neptune, referring to themselves and Sage, “We need to study up on the competition for our own fight, and you two definitely don't need to be running around making complete knobs of yourselves.”

“Yeah but...that sounds boring.”

“Yeah...so we’re gonna go.”

Scarlet just shook their head as the two sped off in the other direction, an almost cartoonish trail of dust following them as they did so. They looked back to Sage who only shrugged, a smile on his face, as they walked towards the arena. Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly a lot tamer than what my original draft was, especially since I realized there are so few Sage/Scarlet stories out there. I really hope this was what lolicraft had in mind though! Anyhow, thank you for reading! 
> 
> I also take requests! You can find me at http://www.shinytoymercenaries.tumblr.com


End file.
